A KevinScotty Valentine fic
by Olego
Summary: It's the presumably most romantic day of the year.
1. Chapter 1

Scotty sighs again, looking at the hundreds of heart shaped, pink, red, fuzzy and cute things that the store has on display for Valentine's day. This is the fifth store he is in, and so far he has rejected everything from pink massage oil with rose scent to fuzzy stuffed animals that play 'The way you look tonight'. A sales woman offered him to help him pick out a perfume for his lucky wife and he kindly rejected.

He's starting to get a bland feeling in his mouth, and upon seeing two people kiss outside the store, he is about to throw up on Saint Valentine. Scotty hurries out of the store and dismisses all the others with hearts in their display window.

On his way home he stops to pick up some food, and that's when he gets his idea. He smiles through the rest of his shopping and the cashier looks strangely at him.

When he arrives home he finds a note from Kevin. 'Will be home at 5, let me know if you don't want to cook, I'll bring something. Love/Kevin' and with a ridiculous heart with arms held out for a hug under it. Scotty smiles at it and sends a text message to Kevin. 'Love you. I'll have dinner ready when you come home.' Just seconds late he gets a reply – a smiley making a kiss mouth. Kevin seems to be in just the right mood.

Scotty takes the groceries to the kitchen and starts to prepare the food for tonight. That's where Kevin finds him a quarter to five when he comes home.

"Hi hun." He says and greets Scotty with a kiss. He looks at the food in the kitchen. "Are we having company? And by that I mean: are we feeding an entire company?"

Scotty laughs at him and leads him out of the kitchen.

"You stay here for another couple of minutes. Fix the candles and put on some music." Scotty orders and points at three purple candles on the table. "I'll be right back with a drink." He says and kisses Kevin again.

He returns shortly with two glasses of wine. He gives one to Kevin and they toast.

"Do you remember?" Scotty asks. "It's the same wine as the one we had on our first date. It's a Les Graviers." Scotty says and takes another sip.

"Of course I remember." Kevin smiles in reply. "I love it." He says. His eyes beam at Scotty, and Scotty is quite sure that what Kevin meant was 'I love you'. Well, they'll get there eventually, Scotty thinks.

"Now, fix these things and dinner will be ready in just a couple of minutes." Scotty says and returns to his cooking. He hears Kevin roam around in the living room, presumably to make the place a bit more romantic. Scotty takes some of his bowls and walks into the living room, not prepared for what awaited him there. Kevin stands leaned over the table to light the candles.

Kevin has slipped into a red pullover, one that Scotty loves to snuggle up close to, and even more loves taking off. On the couch is a big wrapped gift with a gigantic bow on top. The lights are dim and soft music is playing in the background. Kevin turns around and smiles at Scotty, helping him put the small dishes on the table.

"You look very handsome." He compliments with a kiss.

"I know." Kevin smiles back. He takes up a smaller wrapped gift from the table and hands it to Scotty. "I also gave one to mom." He says.

"You give me the same thing on Valentine's as you give your mother? Kevin, we need to talk." Scotty says and begins to unwrap the gift. "And possibly see other people." He adds with a smile. Kevin laughs at him and watches him open it. Scotty's smile widens even more when he sees the framed picture.

"Wow, this is from that romantic weekend turned family Armageddon." Scotty says, looking at the picture of the both of them at the beach. The are peering into the camera because it was so bright. Kevin took the photo and they couldn't stop laughing at all the bad pictures they also managed to take.

"This is the only one that came out right." Kevin says and moves over to Scotty putting his arms around his waist.

"Thank you so much. Now I have to get the rest of the food, before it gets cold." Scotty says. He hands the frame back to Kevin and leaves for the kitchen. Kevin places the picture next to their wedding photo and thinks maybe they should have their own photo wall. Some day, in some house.

Scotty comes back and puts more plates on the table, crowding it. They sit down and before they start, Scotty explains.

"I realized that fluffy pink things doesn't really symbolize our relationship, so instead I turned to the thing I do the best. Cook!" He finishes with a blinding smile and jazz hands, and Kevin laughs.

"So, here is our relationship in dishes, kind of like a buffet." He points at each plate while explaining it. "Goat curry with basmati rice, lobster ravioli with water cress, mango peach salsa, canapés, gorgonzola on rye crackers and for dessert… red velvet cupcakes. My own recipe." He points at the small spoon over their eating plates. "I also have a back-up dessert, I think you can guess what it is."

Yes, Kevin sure can. He has an experience with white chocolate mousse that won't be forgotten for a while.

"This is amazing. Did you cook for a week?" Kevin says, unable to decide where to start. Scotty just smiles at him and offers him a small rye cracker with gorgonzola. Kevin opens his mouth and takes the treat.

They eat the different dishes and share memories, the good ones, from the respective occasions. They feed each other from the dishes and have both one and two glasses of wine.

When the bowls and plates are almost entirely empty, Kevin leans back in his chair and exhales.

"I'm so full! Would it totally ruin our romantic mood if I unbuckle my pants?"

"That depends on what you plan to do once their open." Scotty says in a suggestive voice that earns him Kevin's attention back.

Kevin looks down, suddenly shy. Scotty takes his hands over the table and Kevin looks back up, into those beautiful blue eyes. Scotty's eyes are filled with love, his whole face smiles. Scotty loves seeing Kevin so vulnerable, as if he still can't believe they actually ended up together.

Scotty takes Kevin's hands and bring them to his mouth, giving them a quick peck.

"What do you say we save the cupcakes for breakfast and bring the mousse to the bedroom?" Scotty suggests. He sees Kevin swallow in anticipation, predicting the nights activity to be most intense and to bring great pleasure. He wants nothing more than to bring Scotty to his feet, get him naked and…

He takes a deep breath and nods. This will last for quite a while. He knows that, and he enjoys the thought. Scotty smiles, collects the dishes in a big pile and leaves him alone in the living room. He sees the picture of the two of them in the corner of his eye and smiles. He should really take up photographing.


	2. Chapter 2

_**This fic contains explicit sexual content!**_

Scotty takes Kevin's hand in his, holding a cup of white chocolate mousse in the other. He leads Kevin into their bedroom. He puts the cup on the bedside table and puts both his arms around Kevin. They hug and kiss, long, deep and passionate. The kiss speaks of a promise. A promise of a night together, and a life to follow.

Scotty slides one hand under Kevin's shirt, stroking his back, following the spine down to the hem of his jeans. He slips his index finger inside and traces it around until he reaches the front. He continues to kiss Kevin while unbuckling his pants. Kevin pulls his own sweater over his head, and then Scotty's. He watches Scotty's able hands open his pants and pull them down.

Kevin steps out of them and kicks them away. Scotty repeats his procedure with Kevin's underwear, sticking his index finger under the hem. The touch against Kevin's hot skin arouse him, and he can feel Kevin shiver. The underwear end up on the floor, revealing Kevin's arousal.

Scotty takes a step back and removes his own pants and underwear, and then they stand there, both naked, looking at each other for a few seconds before breaking the silence. Scotty takes a step forward, not breaking the eye contact.

"I want you on your back."

Kevin nods and lies down on the middle of the bed. Scotty straddles him, rubbing himself against Kevin's erection before bending down to kiss. Scotty caresses Kevin's stomach, tracing his hands to his shoulders, up his arms, pulling them up and out.

He kisses Kevin's neck and down his chest before sitting back up. He takes the cup of mousse and draws his finger in it, getting some on his finger. He licks it off in a slow motion, making sure Kevin gets the picture. He sucks his finger to get the last and then takes some more dessert.

He offers his finger to Kevin, and Kevin licks it off, slow and sensual, enjoying the wonderful taste of the dish his husband prepared. He finishes by sucking gently on Scotty's finger. Scotty takes some more mousse, smearing it on Kevin's neck. He bends down and licks it off, tickling Kevin's sensitive skin with the tip of his tongue.

The next fingerful of mousse ends up on Kevin's belly. Scotty moves down to be able to reach it and Kevin takes a deep breath when feeling Scotty's tongue on him. The sensation of being licked turns him on more than anything, and he moans loudly when Scotty places some mousse on the beautifully healed scar and proceeds to lick off that too. He puts the cup on the floor, gives Kevin a smile and takes Kevin's erection in his mouth.

Kevin grabs the sheets under him and pushed himself up against Scotty. Scotty uses his hands to drive Kevin crazy, knowing exactly what he needs. He slides one finger inside Kevin who from the touch moans even more loudly. Usually Scotty would've stopped to tell him to keep it down, but this time, Scotty thinks it'll only be good for the neighbors to know they have a healthy love life.

Scotty stops abruptly, crawling back up to Kevin's face. Kevin groans in disappointment but willingly lets Scotty kiss him.

"I want you inside of me." Scotty whispers. Kevin moans a reply, not wasting time talking when there can be kissing.

Kevin pushes Scotty's shoulder, silently telling him to move. They change in position and Kevin climbs on top of Scotty. He kisses him thoroughly, before taking out the lube. He prepares himself and Scotty, pulls one of Scotty's legs up in the air and pushes himself in.

Scotty grimaces of pain when Kevin quite forcefully enters him. He has his arms on Kevin's chest, and pulls him closer, needing him closer and deeper. Kevin begins to thrust, slow at first, and then faster. Scotty demands more, but Kevin does his best to make it last.

Too quickly he loses himself in the rhythm and the passion, and then they both push against each other until they come, moaning each other's names. Kevin withdraws and falls down next to Scotty, snuggling close. Scotty mumbles something and then giggles a little. He turns to face Kevin.

"That made it so worth it to cook for three hours." He pants. Kevin smiles at him.

"I don't want to disappoint you." He gives Scotty a small kiss on the cheek. "But maybe, if you're not totally… satisfied… I could give it another go." Kevin suggests, drawing his finger along Scotty's cheek.

Scotty's face changes from smiling to more thoughtful.

"Now that you bring it up. I didn't take the dessert into account." He says.

"No?" Kevin asks, touching Scotty's eyebrow. The contact tickles on Scotty and he frowns to get rid of it. Kevin smiles and him and resumes the touching when Scotty lies back down.

"The dessert was the best part." Kevin says. His index finger follow Scotty's hairline, down to one ear. Kevin moves closer and blows a small puff of air into the ear.

"You tickle me!" Scotty cries and playfully punches him. "Now you better make it up to me twice."

"I'll do my best, but I can't promise anything." Kevin says. "I'm not 21 anymore."

"I'm quite glad you're not. This would've been over like half an hour ago, had you been, and I would be the dirty old man with the twink boyfriend." Scotty says.

"You could be my sugar daddy." Kevin says and winks. Scotty laughs at him and gives him a small peck. He turns around to look at the floor.

"There is still some mousse left. What do you say you make it up to me, right here, right now… using that mousse?" Scotty suggests.

Kevin growls and climbs on top of a willing Scotty, straddling him. He smiles and picks up the mousse.

"I hope you have another one."


End file.
